Une nouvelle légende
by Klod67
Summary: Un an après le combat de Naruto contre Pain,Naruto décide de déserter du village pour progresser et trouver des réponses a ses questions qui l'occupe.Durant son périple,il progressera en force,rencontrera de nouveaux alliés et son nom se fera entendre.
1. Chapter 1

Le soleil de midi brillait d'une lueur éclatante. Dans une forêt,un homme en cagoule courait à toute vitesse pour semble-t-il semer quelqu'un. L'homme à la cagoule se cacha derrière un gigantesque arbre et commença à souffler.

- Je l'ai semé !

- Tu crois ça !

L'homme se retourna vivement et esquiva de justesse une sphère bleue remplie de chakra. L'homme à la cagoule regarda plus attentivement l'homme qui avait crée la sphère bleue. L'homme avait les cheveux blonds comme le blé et des yeux d'un bleu océan. Il portait également un pantalon orange avec des bandes noires, une veste orange et noire a col roulé et portait une veste de ninja verte par-dessus avec sur son front un bandeau frontal avec la marque du village caché de Konoha. L'homme cagoulé atterrit sur une branche et fixa son adversaire aux cheveux de blés.

- Je trouve le grand Naruto Uzumaki un peu lent pour un héros. Dit l'homme à la cagoule avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Si je suis si lent alors pourquoi t'ai-je attrapé ? Répondit Naruto avec un air complètement indifférent sur le visage.

- Hein?

L'homme ne remarqua pas que deux clones du héros de Konoha étaient derrière lui. Les deux clones envoyèrent l'homme sur un tronc d'arbre puis un troisième clone armé d'une sphère bleue se dirigea vers lui. L'homme ne put entendre que le nom de la technique qui allait le tuer.

- Rasengan !

La sphère bleue s'enfonça dans le corps de l'homme qui se fit violemment expulser. Naruto regarda le corps avec un air indifférent.

- Ca t'apprendra à sous-estimer un ninja de Konoha.

Naruto confirma la mort de l'homme en vérifiant son pouls puis Naruto retourna à Konoha avec une mission accomplie.

Lorsque Naruto arriva au village, la nuit était tombée. La pleine lune brillait au milieu du ciel noir de plein fouet. Naruto rentra au village. Il salua Izumo et Kotetsu qui semblaient vraiment s'ennuyer à surveiller les portes du village. Naruto posa son regard sur le palais du Hokage puis il fit un puissant sprint vers cet endroit. Il arriva devant une porte en bois et toqua légèrement à la porte puis attendit qu'on le laisse entrer.

- Entrez !

Naruto rentra dans la pièce. Il vît une belle et jeune femme aux cheveux blonds qui devait avoir dans les 30 ans mais Naruto savait exactement quel était le vrai âge de cette femme mais ne préférait ne rien dire pour éviter de la mettre en colère. Sur le bureau était posé une grande quantité de documents dont la pile devait faire facilement un mètre de hauteur. Naruto savait qu'une personne ne serait pas contente si elle voyait toute cette paperasse sur le bureau.

- Alors comment s'est passée ta mission Naruto ? Demanda Tsunade en regardant le ninja blond.

- Le bandit à été exterminé ainsi que toute sa bande d'ailleurs. Répondit Naruto en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Très bien Naruto ! Tu as déjà fait 3 missions de rang C, 4 de rang B et 1 de rang A en deux semaines. Tu fais tes missions en dans temps record.

- J'en voudrais une autre.

- Encore ! Je crois que tu devrais te reposer un peu Naruto car ton corps ne pourra pas tenir indéfiniment à toutes ces missions.

- Je récupère facilement grâce à Kyûbi.

- Peut-être mais je préfère quand même en faire et vous savez que vous avez besoin de plus en plus de ninjas à cause de l'avis de recherche sur Danzo.

- Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis Naruto ! Tu vas te reposer que tu le veuilles ou non.

Naruto sut que il ne pourrait pas faire changer d'avis la dernière des Sannins. Il sortît du palais du Hokage légèrement en fureur.

- Ce qu'elle peut m'énerver des fois !

Naruto se dirigea vers le sommet des Hokages. Il s'assit en haut de la tête du Yondaime et regarda la pleine lune. Il pensa à Sasuke,son meilleur ami qui était devenu un criminel de niveau international et que la plupart des pays recherchaient. Son ami avait fait tellement de crimes que même lui et sa volonté ne pourraient empêcher les familles des victimes de souffrir.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Sasuke ? Pourquoi es-tu allé avec Orochimaru ? Pourquoi t'enfonces-tu toujours plus dans les ténèbres ?

Naruto se secoua la tête avec ses mains en espérant trouver des réponses à ses questions. Il ne savait plus quoi faire face à cela et savait que sa réponse devait approcher à grands pas. Était-il destiné à se battre avec Sasuke comme Madara et le premier Hokage ? À force de réfléchir,il s'endormit.

Naruto se réveilla en trombe. Il regarda en direction des portes de Konoha et vît de la fumée ainsi que un énorme groupe rentrer dans le réceptacle de Kyûbi se dirigea vers cet attroupement.

À peine deux minutes et Naruto se retrouva sur les lieux mais il put remarquer que certains Anbus ainsi que certains Jounins étaient également pré eux se trouvait une cinquantaine de ninja qui portaient les masques de la Racine. Sakura et Kakashi arrivèrent à côté de lui.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Naruto avec anxiété.

- Des ninjas de la Racine ont aidés des anciens ninjas de la Racine à rentrer à Konoha. Répondit Sakura.

- Nous devons les arrê Kakashi en soulevant son bandeau de son oeil gauche dévoilant ainsi le Sharingan.

- Ok ! Dirent en choeur Naruto et Sakura

Kakashi fonça le premier dans la mêlée. À l'aide de son Sharingan, il évita la plupart des kunais qu'on lui avait lancé. Il sortit un kunai de son étui et blessa un grand nombre de ninjas. Il lança ensuite son kunai sur un ninja ennemi qui causait du trouble à l'un des Anbus. Kakashi s'arrêta un moment puis concentra une grande quantité de chakra qui prit la forme d'un éclair dans sa main. Il fonça ensuite et pourfendit la plupart des shinobis ennemis.

De son côté, Naruto avait déjà mit à terre une grande quantité de ninjas sans grands efforts. Quatre ninjas foncèrent sur lui mais notre ninja blond fit un signe avec ses mains puis cria :

- Kage Bunshin No Jutsu !

Une dizaine de clone des clones ouvrit son étui et en sortit un kunai avec une note explosive. Tous les clones envoyèrent ensuite les kunais avec une synchronisation parfaite. Une puissante explosion retentit. Naruto fit disparaitre ses clones et chercha des yeux ses camarades. Il vit Sakura qui était malmenée par quatre ninjas armés. Naruto se précipita vers eux.

- Sakura !

- Naru...

Sakura se prit le katana de l'un des 4 ninjas en plein ventre. Du sang coula de sa blessure. Elle tituba lentement avant de tomber à terre. Naruto observa le corps de la personne qu'il aimait au sol .Il rentra ensuite dans une colère noire.

- VOUS ALLEZ LE PAYEZ !

Les yeux de Naruto devinrent rouge sang et son iris était s'était transformé en fente. Un léger flot de chakra rouge sortit de Naruto. Les quatre ninjas reculèrent et même s'ils avaient des masques, Naruto savait qu'ils avaient peur. Naruto fonca sur le premier ninja et lui donna un puissant coup de poing qui l'envoya valser plus loin, il donna ensuite un coup de pied dans les côtes du deuxième qui tomba à terre. Les deux derniers soulevèrent leurs katanas et frappèrent Naruto mais celui-ci les bloqua avec ses mains. Du sang coulait de ses mains.

- C'est tout ce que vous savez faire ! Ricana Naruto avant de briser les lames des katanas.

Les deux ninjas se firent violemment repousser par l'aura rouge que Naruto venait de dégager. Au bout d'une heure, le combat s'était terminé sur une victoire de Konoha. On pouvait voir le soleil levant.

Naruto se dirigea vers l'endroit ou était situé le corps de sa coéquipière. Il vit une équipe médicale proche du corps de sa coéquipière. Son coeur battait rapidement mais il décida de s' voyait l'équipe de médecine utiliser une grande quantité de chakra vert. Naruto attendit à côté avec son coeur qui battait la chamade.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipe de médecine alla voir un autre corps. Naruto regarda Sakura qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Soudain,Sakura se leva comme si de rien n'était. Naruto sourit en la voyant, il l'aida à se relever.

- Je suis content que tu sois en vie Sakura-chan. Dit Naruto avec un sourire dont il avait le secret.

- Baka ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais mourir comme ça ! Mais merci de t'être inquiété pour moi, Naruto, et pour m'avoir aidé contre ces ninjas. Répondit Sakura avec un sourire.

- Il y a pas de quoi !

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers leur ancien Sensei. Kakashi ne semblait pas en mauvaise état à par qu'il avait de légères éraflures. Il était assit confortablement sur un rocher et lisait son livre.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi fort Kakashi-sensei. Dit Naruto avec un sourire en regardant son Sensei.

- Tu peux arrêter de m'appeler comme ca Naruto car tu es Chûnnin et tu es plus puissant que moi. Répondit Kakashi en fermant son livre.

- Savez-vous qui à commandité l'assaut ? Demanda Sakura.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr mais je crois que c'est Danzo. Répondit Kakashi avec sérieux.

- Alors j'avais raison... Pensa Naruto en ne faisant plus attention à sa coéquipière et son Sensei.

- Bon, je vais devoir vous quitter les jeunes alors au revoir !

Alors que Kakashi s'apprêtait à partir, l'un des ninjas ennemis se releva précipitamment et se colla une note explosive puis il fonça sur Naruto qui ne faisait pas attention. Avant même que quelqu'un ait pu dire quelque chose, le ninja ennemi avait agrippé Naruto et une explosion eut lieu. Kakashi et Sakura coururent vers le corps de Naruto, suivis de près par une équipe médicale.

- NARUTO !

Ce fut les seuls mots que Naruto entendit avant de tomber évanouit.

À suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Dans l'hôpital de Konoha,un jeune homme ouvrait tranquillement les yeux. Cet homme aux cheveux blonds remarqua qu'il avait plein de bandages qui entouraient toute la partie de son ventre ainsi que ses bras. Naruto se remémora ce qui c'était passé.

- J'ai été vraiment stupide de baisser ma garde comme un pauvre crétin.

Naruto venait de remarquer qu'une jeune femme dormait tranquillement sur une chaise située à côté de sa table de chevet. Naruto regarda la jeune femme aux cheveux roses avec un petit sourire.

- Alors tu es restée à mes côtés Sakura-chan. Merci !

Soudain Kakashi rentra dans la pièce accompagné de Sai, le compagnon remplaçant de Sasuke.

- Alors comment vas-tu Naruto ? Demanda le fils du croc blanc.

- Je vais très bien ! Répondit le blond.

- Tu nous à causés une de ces peurs, surtout à Sakura tu sais ?

- J'étais dans les nuages on peut dire.

- À quoi tu pensais ? Demanda Sai.

Naruto commença à réfléchir à la question comme si cela était difficile pour lui d'y répondre. Naruto décida de mentir.

- Je crois que l'explosion m'a fait oublier.

- .....

- Combien de temps suis-je resté dans le coma ?

- 3 jours. Répondit Kakashi.

- Ah !

Kakashi regarda son ancien élève pendant que celui-ci semblait être ailleurs. Naruto était devenu plus mature depuis la mort de Jiraya, l'un des trois Sannins légendaires. Naruto l'avait effectivement vengé vers la suite en suivant l'entrainement des crapauds. Il avait atteint une force inimaginable. Certains villageois le voyaient déjà comme le futur Hokage. Kakashi arrêta sa réflexion lorsqu'il vît Sakura se réveiller.

- Naruto ! Tu es réveillé ! S'exclama Sakura en prenant Naruto par le cou.

Naruto eut un petit sourire en recevant cette affection de la part de sa coéquipière.

- Dis donc Sakura, je ne me rappelais pas que tu étais si affective. Rigola doucement Naruto avec un sourire.

- Baka ! Dit une Sakura légèrement rougissante en le lâchant et lui donnant un léger coup sur la tête ( Faut pas oublier que Naruto est à l'hôpital ).

Kakashi émit un mince sourire sous son masque et Sai chercha dans son livre ce qu'il devait faire dans ces moments là. La porte s'ouvrit et Tsunade rentra dans la pièce. Sakura s'inclina légèrement devant son Sensei.

- Je vois que tu vas beaucoup mieux Naruto. Dit l'Hokage en regardant son patient.

- Ouais ! Je suis en pleine forme !

- Il faut dire que Kyûbi l'aide beaucoup. Songea Kakashi.

- Dans combien de temps pourrais-je sortir ? Demanda le blond en regardant l'Hokage.

- D'ici 2 jours, tu devrais être d'attaque.

- 2 jours ! C'est beaucoup trop long. Je dois sortir maintenant.

Naruto se leva de son lit d'hôpital sur les protestations de Tsunade et de Sakura.

- Reste assis Naruto ! Cria Sakura en le menaçant du poing.

- Désolé mais je ne peux pas attendre. Le village s'est déjà fait attaquer trois fois en deux mois par les troupes de Danzô .N'oubliez pas que le reste de l'Akatsuki ainsi que Sasuke doivent sûrement s'entrainer afin de devenir plus forts pour détruire le village.

Tout le monde qui était dans la pièce regarda Naruto. Ils savaient qu'il avait raison. Beaucoup de ninjas étaient tombés au combat suite aux 3 tentatives d'attaques de la part des troupes de l'ancien conseiller du village,Danzô. L'Akatsuki était certe beaucoup moins nombreuse qu'avant mais il leur restait toujours Madara qui était d'une force inimaginable, Zetsu ainsi que l'équipe de Sasuke.

- Je te comprends Naruto mais cela ne sert à rien de te laisser partir chercher des informations avec un corps en mauvais état. Dit Kakashi en regardant son élève.

- Mais je perds du temps pour mon entrainement ! Je dois apprendre à m'entrainer tout seul car je suis devenu plus fort que vous ainsi que Jiraya, Tsunade est une excellente médecin mais ses facultés de combat sont beaucoup moins impressionnantes que celle de Jiraya-Sensei !

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix Naruto. Répondit la dernière des Sannins en approchant à une vitesse folle derrière Naruto en lui injectant un calmant.

Naruto se sentit tout de suite plus calme puis le sommeil commença à l'envahir. Il fut rattrapé par Tsunade qui le déposa sur son lit d'hôpital. Kakashi prit ensuite la parole.

- Naruto a cependant raison sur un certain nombre de points, il doit s'entrainer dur maintenant que plus personne dans le village n'est assez puissant pour l'entrainer.

- ...Naruto. Murmura Sakura en regardant son coéquipier endormi.

- Le mieux est d'essayer de trouver le repaire de Danzô, nous pouvons le détruire avant qu'il devienne une trop grande menace pour Konoha. Conclut Tsunade.

- Il faudra donc s'entrainer pendant ce temps. Dit Sai avec indifférence.

- Oui ! Sur ce, laissez Naruto se reposer pour le moment. Répondit Tsunade.

Toute la troupe sortit de la salle. Sakura regarda tendrement une dernière fois Naruto en murmurant ceci avant de sortir.

- Je t'aiderais Naruto à devenir plus fort. Tu ne seras pas seul dans ce combat.

Pendant ce temps dans l'esprit Naruto,le jeune blond se trouvait devant l'immense cage du démon renard à neuf queues. Des grands yeux démoniaques regardaient le blond qui avait prit l'habitude de voir les yeux du plus puissant Bijû le dévisager. Naruto commença la conversation.

- Que me vaux ton appel renard démoniaque ?

Kyûbi eu un sourire carnassier en entendant les paroles de son hôte.

- Si seulement,cette cage me séparait pas de toi gamin,je te déchiquetterais avec mes griffes. Répondit Kyûbi.

- Mais tu ne peux pas à cause du sceau de mon père de toute façon alors viens en au fait pourquoi tu m'as convoqué dans mon esprit ?

- Tu es devenu bien perspicace gamin et je dois avouer que j'admire ca de toi. Je t'ai fais venir ici pour que te proposer de la puissance.

- Si c'est pour te délivrer alors tu peux courir et en plus mon père réapparaitrait pour m'en empêcher.

- Avec cette méthode tu deviendrais puissant en quelques secondes mais je savais que tu refuserais alors je te propose quelque chose d'autre.

Naruto regardait avec un regard interrogateur le démon. Qu'est-ce que Kyûbi pouvait lui proposer pour devenir plus puissant sans détruire le sceau. Naruto continua d'un air intéressé.

- Tu aurais trouvé une autre façon de me rendre plus fort sans briser le sceau. Qu'est-ce donc ?

- Voyage gamin ! Tu crois qu'en restant ici,tu pourras devenir plus puissant ? Tu n'as plus rien apprendre ici alors va découvrir le monde.

Naruto savait que Kyûbi avait raison. Partir était la meilleure solution pour devenir plus fort. Cependant, quitter ses amis, était-ce une bonne solution ? Voyant que son hôte hésitait, le démon continua.

- Saches que ton ami Uchiwa doit sûrement s'entrainer avec Madara pour maitriser son Sharingan. Tu pourras les empêcher de détruire ce maudit village.

- Pourquoi m'aider Kyûbi ?

- Ne te méprends pas gamin, nous sommes pas des amis, je veux juste prendre ma revanche contre cet enfoiré de Madara et pour ca, j'ai besoin que tu deviennes plus puissant et si tu meurs alors je meurs.

Naruto eut un sourire forcé en entendant les paroles du renard cependant il ressentit un léger respect pour le renard pour l'idée. Naruto serra les poings.

- D'accord ! Je vais m'entrainer pour devenir plus puissant !

Naruto s'apprêtait en sortir de son esprit quand Kyûbi l'interpella.

- Une dernière chose gamin, ne le dis pas à cette fille aux cheveux roses ou les autres personnes auxquelles tu tiens, ils t'empêcheront de partir.

Naruto retourna dans le monde réel. Il était tout seul dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Il se leva de son lit et prit son habituelle veste orange et noir à col roulé ainsi que son pantalon orange et noir qui étaient dans sa table de chevet. Il s'habilla en vitesse et sortit par la fenêtre. Il se dirigea vers son appartement.

Naruto ouvrit la porte de son petit appartement. Il y avait un fouillis pas possible, trois à quatre restants de bols de râmens dans la minuscule cuisine, des vêtements éparpillés sur les chaises de la salle à manger, des parchemins ninjas qui trainaient sur le sol. Naruto esquissa un léger sourire en voyant sa chambre.

- Si je dois partir, il faudrait au moins que je nettoie tout ça pour quand je reviendrais.

Naruto sortît un sac poubelle et commença à ranger tout ces débris. Au bout de une heure, l'appartement était complètement nettoyé. Il s'essuya le front rempli de sueur et regarda son joli travail.

- Je suis le meilleur !

Le blond décida de préparer ses affaires pour son long voyage. Il mît dans son sac ses râmens préparés, des kunais et des shurikens, des parchemins ninjas qu'il lisait ainsi que 3 photos. Il les regarda avec nostalgie avant de les mettre dans le sac. La première était la traditionnelle photo de l'équipe 7 composée de Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke et lui, la deuxième était lui et Sakura qui souriaient ensemble. Naruto avait également son bras derrière le cou de Sakura. Naruto rit en se rappelant comment il avait convaincu Sakura que cela serait une bonne pose. La dernière regroupait tous ses amis de sa promotion ainsi que Tsunade et les Senseis des autres équipes et Yamato. Naruto regarda la dernière avec un sourire.

- Je ne vous oublierais pas mes amis.

Naruto rentra la dernière photo puis boucla son écrit une lettre sur une feuille et la posa sur la table de chevet. Il regarda une dernière fois son appartement avant de sortir et de le fermer à clé.

La pleine lune brillait de milles feux dans le ciel noir, il n'y avait pas un chat dehors et le silence régnait à Konoha. Naruto marchait tranquillement vers la porte centrale qui le ferait sortir du village qu'il voulait tant protéger. Le blond marcha quand soudain il aperçut une personne qui se dirigeait vers lui.L'homme regarda Naruto avec un sourire et lui posa une question.

- Naruto ? Tu t'en vas en mission ?

- Yamato-Sempai !

Yamato ne savait pas pourquoi mais sentait que Naruto ne partait pas pour une simple mission.

A suivre.


End file.
